Her Mum's Diaries
by alexCorney96
Summary: After finding out she has a brother, Betty Cooper does some investigating to find her brother. While investigating, she stumbles across a box full of books in her mum's closet Will they lead her in the right direction? Disclaimer: I don't own anything Riverdale the rights belong to Archie Comics and CW. I only own the diary entries and the last name clearwater
1. The Diaries

Her mum's diaries

Chapter 1

Betty's POV

"Can you believe it V, I have a brother?" I looked at Veronica and she said

"Out of everything that has happened since the summer in this town, this is something I can believe." I rolled my eyes at her and walked to the Blue and Gold office where I saw Jughead. I sat down at my desk and sighed heavily, I leaned my head on the table and closed my eyes and I then felt something or someone touch my arm. I opened my eyes and lifted my head where I saw Jughead. He looked at me concerned and said

"Everything okay Betts?" I stood up from my desk and said

"My mum kept Polly away from me, she even hid that I have a brother somewhere, she keeps comparing me to Polly, she keeps crying herself to sleep, Jason is still dead, my sister is still not in my life anymore and we haven't had any clues as to who killed Jason." Jughead then wrapped me in his arms and said

"It is going to be okay Betts, we will get through this together." I leaned into him and said

"I know." As I hugged him back, the bell rang signalling the end of the day. We pulled apart and walked to get our things to go home. As I walked inside after Jughead walked me home. As I started my homework, started the paper, and also went back to investigating the Jason Blossom murder, I kept becoming distracted with the thought of my brother. As I was distracted I didn't hear my mum walk in until she said

"Betty." I faced her and said

"What's up mum?" She placed a cup on the counter and said

"How was school?" I got up from my chair and said

"It was fine." Mum then closed the fridge and started to walk away. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen I said

"Hey mum." She turned and said

"Yes Betty." I took a deep breath and said

"I was wondering, maybe I could go see the brother I have never met." She looked at me and said

"Why so you can get him to run away?" I shook my head no and said

"It's not like that mum." She took a step towards me and said

"Betty, stay out of this one okay, I don't mind the Jason Blossom murder case, but please stay out of this one." When she walked away, I sat back down and worked on the school paper. I uploaded the paper and started my search for my brother, as I searched my mum's maiden last name I heard a car engine go on and drive away. I walked to my window and saw that my parents had gone. I walked out of my room and to my parent's bedroom and searched everywhere for clues to my brother. I was about to give up when I couldn't find anything until I saw my mum's closet. I pulled out my bobby pin and picked the lock. I opened the door and looked around and that's when I saw it. I saw a box. I lifted the lid and saw many books. I put the lid back on the box and picked it up and carried it out the closet, just as I closed the door, I heard my phone. I check the caller ID and saw that it was my mum and I answered my phone and I said

"Hey mum." As I said that she then said

"Hey Betty, I forgot to tell you that your father and I are going to visit your grandparents, we will be back in the morning." As she said she hung up. I looked at the box, and then realised that I didn't lock the closet door. I locked the door, picked up the box and walked up to my room where I opened the box again and saw the books. I picked up one, dusted it off and read

 _Ali's Diary_

I stared at the name and wondered who Ali was, and then I thought back to one conversation that I eavesdropped on with Jughead's dad

 _Flashback_

" _FP, what are you doing here in this neighbourhood?"_

" _It just so happens Ali, that my son is in this neighbourhood dating your daughter."_

 _End Flashback_

I widened my eyes and realised

If my mum is Ali, then it means: I looked at the box full of books and I dusted off the dust and they each said

 _Ali's Diary_

Except one, it read

 _Alice's Diary_

I dropped it and I realised

I found my mum's diaries.


	2. Diary 1- Junior Year

I stared at them at all. I stared at the first diary. I couldn't possibly read it. They were my mum's. I continued to stare at them, I knew my mum had secrets, but what secrets were she hiding from her parents if she didn't want Polly or I to do the same. I placed the diary on my bed and just started to pace in my room trying to distract my curiousness of the diary. Then all of a sudden I stopped pacing and remembered that she reads my diary. I thought back to the last picture show at the drive in where she put Miss Grundy or should I say Jennifer Gibson on trial in front of Archie. I closed my door, locked it and then turned back to the diary after I put a blanket in the box and slid the said box under my bed to stop my mum's prying eyes. I picked up the diary and before I opened it I placed my hand on the cover and I said

"I know my mum has secrets but what was she hiding growing up." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened the cover. I opened my eyes and I read

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's the first day of Junior year at Riverdale high, but the only bright side is that my best friend Fred Andrews is going to the same school as well._

I read the first sentence and scoffed at the thought of my mum being friends with an Andrews let alone Fred.

 _If only mum could see how genuinely nice Fred is, then maybe she would approve, but I doubt she would because she knows how I feel about him._

I laughed out loud because she used to like Archie's dad. She was in the exact same position as me in Junior year.

 _Even though I have strong feelings for him, he doesn't know because he's always with another girl, or his best friend Forsythe Pendleton Jones II or FP. I don't really know him and I haven't had a conversation with him but what I can see from a distance he is trouble._

Wow mum, way to judge someone before you meet them.

 _So far junior year isn't what I was expecting, but it was only the first day._

 _Bye for now_

 _Ali_

After I read the first diary entry of her first day of Junior year, I laughed and continued onto the next diary entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I've been busy with cheerleading, homework and chasing Fred Andrews._

I smirked at what I read because she was just like me in Junior year.

 _If only he knows how I feel. Although I like Fred, I keep feeling eyes on me in class, but when I turned around no-one was looking at me._

And you called Polly and I crazy

 _Penelope Clearwater the head cheerleader, the captain of the River vixens was flirting with Fred Andrews, I was mad, I walked away from scene in front of me, not wanting the tears to fall in front of them._

As I read that I heard a knock on my door. I put the diary under my pillow and opened it to see my mum.

"What are you doing here mum, I thought you won't be back until tomorrow morning and it's-' I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 9:30pm

"9:30pm." Mum looked at me then said

"I forgot your grandparent's gifts, and I thought I would check on you." She then showed me the gift bags and I said

"I'm fine mum, you make it sound like I would be doing something illegal." I followed my mum as she walked away to go to my grandparent's place again as she got to the door she turned around and said

"I will see you tomorrow night." She then closed the door and got in the car and drove away for the second time. I ran up to my room, sat on my bed, grabbed the diary from under my pillow and began to read it again.

 _I raced to the girl's bathroom and cried my eyes out, wanting to forget the image, but I couldn't. I heard the bell ring and walked to biology the class that I shared with Fred Andrews and FP Jones. As Mr. Fitzpatrick entered he told everyone to partner up, surprise, surprise Fred partnered with Penelope which left me with Forsythe Jones. I sat next to him and he could tell that I was upset and he said_

" _Blue eyed Ali, what did Fred Andrews do this time?" I couldn't reply because when he said Fred's name I started to tear up again and that's when FP said_

" _Fred doesn't know what he's missing out."_

As I read what Jughead's dad said, I smirked because Jughead told me the exact same thing about Archie but he called me Blue eyed Betts, I smiled a little but continued reading

 _I didn't know what he meant, but I have a feeling that I am about to find out_

 _Bye for now_

 _Ali_

I turned the page and continued reading her junior

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm still friends with Fred no matter what mum says, but now one more person has joined Fred and I and his name is FP Jones. I only remembered that he and I had one conversation if that in biology when he said Fred doesn't what he is missing out on._

I laughed a little because of her situation and when I turned the page to read more, I saw that she didn't continue at all, and the rest of the pages were blank, nothing was written on them. I closed the book, slid the box from under my bed, lifted up the blanket, placed diary 1 in the box and pulled out diary number 2.


	3. Diary 2- Meeting FP Officially

Diary 2- Meeting FP officially

I put the second diary on my bed, as I placed the blanket back in the box and slid the box under my bed. I sat on my bed and started to read it

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I know in my last diary I left an entry unfinished and didn't write anymore, it was because I lost my diary and I don't know where to find it at all, but I can't help but wonder what FP meant. I'm not friends with him like Fred is. He isn't my best friend, Fred is._

Wow mum, way to put it blunt that you aren't friends with anyone that isn't Fred.

 _Oh diary, if FP isn't my friend then why does he stand up for me when Fred is involved, for instance today I was at my locker and I heard FP say_

" _It's times like this that I am ashamed to be your best friend, Ali deserves better." And he then walked away, while Fred just watched him walk away._

I smiled a little because that is what Jughead said to Archie. I closed the diary and went to sleep ready for the new day ahead of me.

….

I woke up to my alarm, got ready for school, put the box of mum's diaries in a place, grabbed the second diary and walked to school.

As I walked out the door and locked it behind me, I opened the diary and continued reading.

 _As I watched the scene before me the bell had signalled for the next period, but I couldn't move from where I was standing because I was shocked and surprised that FP would say something like that to his best friend._

As I read that I thought about how Archie looked when Jughead said that to him. As I was deep in thought I didn't hear anything until I heard

"Betts." I turned around and saw Jughead. I smiled and said

"Hey Juggy" He smiled and said

"I have been calling your name for a few minutes there Betts, what's more important than your boyfriend." I sighed and said

"Nothing is more important than you." Juggy held my hand and then saw the book and said

"What are you reading there Betts, and don't lie to me." I lifted the book and said

"When I found out that I had a brother somewhere, I went investigating- "

"Like usual for a Nancy Drew like you." I playfully glared at him and said

"Anyway, I went investigating in my parent's room as soon as they went out to visit my grandparents, and I found a box full of books in my mum's closet after I picked the lock off of course, and when I brought the box of books to my room, I dusted them off and as I opened one of them I saw that it was my mum's diaries." As I said that Jughead looked at me sceptically and said

"And you are reading them?" I nodded my head yes and said

"If it will help me find my brother, then I will do anything I can." Jughead then stopped walking which made me concerned and said

"Fair enough, what have you found so far?" I looked at the diary in my hand and said

"Nothing much except for the fact that my mum used to be in love with Fred Andrews in her Junior year." As I said that Jughead looked worried and said

"You don't think your long-lost brother is Archie Andrews, do you?" I laughed and said

"I don't think so, but so far my mum has written that she knew your dad." Jughead looked surprised and said

"You mean back in high school, what has she said about him?" I went through the diary and I said to him

"First of all she judged him before actually getting to know him, and second your dad stood up for her to Fred Andrews." Jughead shrugged his shoulders as I put the diary in my bag and we started walking to school again and said

"When doesn't my dad stand up to people." I shrugged my shoulders and said

"True." Just before we walked into the school building, Jughead stopped again and I turned to him and he said

"Just promise me two things Betts." I held his hand tighter and I said

"Anything, Juggy." He stared at me and said

"If you read anything strange or weird in the diaries please let me read it." I kissed his cheek and said

"Of course, and the second thing?" Jughead sighed deeply and said

"If any of those diaries mentions us or even my dad and the Southside Serpents please let me know." I kissed him and said

"Of course," He kissed me back and said

"That's all I ask for." We then continued into the school for first period. As my first and second period was a study, I made my way to the Blue and Gold office since the student lounge is currently occupied. Once I sat down at my desk in the Blue and Gold office I pulled the diary out of my bag and went back to the page that I was on before Jughead had interrupted me.

 _As the bell rang again, I knew I would be late to class, but as I reached my class the teacher wasn't there yet to my relief, so I missed out on my first detention. As I sat down in my class FP sat down next to me, we didn't talk, we just sat in silence but that was okay, we didn't need words at all. The teacher walked in and told us to pair off again, and like last week I was paired with FP, but this time he didn't say anything at all which I was grateful for. We were silent even during the work that we had to do. Just as we finished the bell rang signalling the end of 4_ _th_ _period and the start of lunch. I walked to my locker with my head down not wanting Fred to see me, just as I left my locker I walked to the lunch area outside I heard_

" _Blue eyed Ali, what's the rush?" I turned and saw FP and I said_

" _No-one calls me Ali." FP smirked and said_

" _There's always a first for everything." He then walked in the opposite direction to me._

 _By for now_

 _Ali_

I finished the page and thought that maybe my mum was slowly befriending FP after all. As I read that, the bell rang for third period, I picked up things and walked to biology. As I entered the class I spotted Jughead and sat down next to him. Jughead looked at me and said

"Everything okay Betts." I turned to face him and I said

"Just something that I read." He looked at me suspiciously and said

"What do you mean?" I pulled the diary out and showed him what I read, and when he handed the book back to me, he said

"You don't think my dad loved your mum in high school?" I shrugged my shoulders and said

"To be honest I have no idea." I put the diary away as the teacher entered. As class ended I walked to the Blue and Gold office and started to read the diary again.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been a rollercoaster of a day, but it was interesting. I was in the lunch area outside and I sat down at the table with Fred, and FP joined us, as he sat down Fred introduced us, and as Fred introduced us, FP looked at him and said_

" _We already know each other, don't we Ali." Fred looked at us and then got up and said that he had football practice. As he left, I started to pack up my things and FP said_

" _Do you need any help Ali?" I stared at him and I said_

" _What do you want from me FP?" FP scoffed and said_

" _Nothing." I rolled my eyes and I said_

" _Somehow I don't believe you." FP laughed and said_

" _Of course, this coming from the girl who always puts everyone before herself." I put my last textbook in my bag and I said_

" _I don't even know you that well." FP smiled held his hand out and said_

" _I'm Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, so please call me FP." I shook his head and said_

" _I'm Alice." I took my hand from his and he said_

" _I prefer Ali." He then walked away leaving me there to my thoughts._

 _Why does he do this?_

 _Bye for now_

 _Ali_

I stared at the diary entry, and thought _Why does who do this?_ I looked at the diary and there were no more pages left. I closed the dairy, and started to collect my things, I placed a note on the cover of the diary and I walked out the Blue and Gold office with the diary on hand and spotted Jughead talking to Archie in a hallway of lockers. I saw that Jughead had placed his bag on the ground as he was talking. I slowly crept up to them and placed the diary with the note in Jughead's bag without being caught. As I placed the diary in his bag, I quickly walked in the opposite direction just as the bell rang for the end of the day where I walked home with Juggy.


End file.
